


肮脏的天使男妓~Filthy Angel Whore

by ladious



Series: Everything Is Awesome [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel (Supernatural) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Castiel有PTSD, Consent Issues, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 主/从, 伤害Castiel, 伤害／安慰, 创后应激障碍, 感情上的伤害/安慰, 是否经过同意的问题, 有强暴情节, 焦虑, 缓慢建立的卡丁关系, 色情, 被强奸后恢复, 黑暗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 待补
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Everything Is Awesome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	肮脏的天使男妓~Filthy Angel Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Filthy Angel Whore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705414) by [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm). 



> 致被骗进来的你~
> 
> 这是二世在19年的新作，为四部曲。目前进度到1。先开个坑，肯定会很缓慢。暂时还是要把另外两篇发完再全力修订它。  
> 因为1518的缘故，ao3的destiel文在今天突破9万，作为最早发布destiel文几位之一，虽然二世今年没有再开新篇，但我私心想要以这样的方式让她也参与进去！

~ ~ ~

“我知道你的天使在哪。”

五年后，九个字。像是一切都停止了：秒，分钟，小时。Dean能想到的唯有那九个字。


End file.
